1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments according to the concept of the present invention relate, in general, to a resonance device and, more particularly, to a resonance device including a notch resonator that has a transverse layer having an area overlapping with at least three resonators, and short-ended layers connecting the transverse layer to a first ground surface, and to a filter including the resonance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, communication systems use a variety of filters. In communication systems, the filters are devices which screen for and allow to pass only specified frequency band signals, and are classified into low pass filters (LPF), band pass filters (BPF), high pass filters (HPF), band stop filters (BSF), etc. according to frequency bands filtered thereby.
Further, according to methods of manufacturing filters or devices used in filters, the filters may be classified into LC filters, transmission line filters, cavity filters, dielectric resonator (DR) filters, ceramic filters, coaxial filters, waveguide filters, SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) filters, etc.
To simultaneously realize narrow-band characteristics and excellent intercepting characteristics of a filter, it is required to use a resonator having a high Q-factor. In this case, the resonator typically takes the form of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) type, a dielectric type or a monoblock type resonator.